Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Cain found it in his heart to forgive DG for getting Glitch obsessed with those Christmas songs she kept going on about. CainGlitch.


Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Did anyone know that Alan Cumming (Glitch) sings a version of 'Baby, it'scold outside'? Well, I didn't, until like an hour ago, whe the plot bunnies attacked. Originally I was writing this for a different fandom, but it demanded to be changed, so... song is not mine, nor is Tin Man. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I really can't stay…" Glitch tried to go for the door for what had to be the twentieth time in the last hour. No matter how many times Cain tried to convince him otherwise, the zipperhead kept insisting that he must return to the palace. 

Finally, a way to get through to the man came to mind, and Cain found it in his heart to forgive DG for getting Glitch, as Cain still called him even though his brain had been returned to him, obsessed with those Christmas songs she kept going on about. "Baby, it's cold outside."

The younger man seemed to catch on immediately. "I've got to go away."

Cain grinned, moving to stand in front of the other. "Baby, it's cold outside."

"This evening has been…"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in." And, indeed, he had. He hadn't seen Glitch for nearly a month, and chose to appear out of nowhere in the middle of a blizzard.

"So very nice."

He gripped the pale hands in front of him in his own warmer ones. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

Glitch let out something like a giggle, then, as he tried to break out of the hold. "The Queen will start to worry."

Cain chuckled at Glitch's creative license. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He rested his forehead against the other man's, using his icy blue eyes to aid in his powers of persuasion.

"Ahamo will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar." He gestured to the warm hearth in the corner with one hand, his other still holding both of his lovers.

"So, really I'd better scurry." Glitch once again renewed his struggling, and this time he managed to get out the door, Cain on his heels.

They didn't make it more than a few steps, before the Tin man wrapped his arms around the other's lithe frame. "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Glitch smiled softly. "Well, maybe just half a drink more…"

They started back into the warm cabin, where a thermos of delicious hot chocolate sat. "Put some music on while I pour." DG had also introduced them to other wonders of the other side, new musical technology being one of Glitch's favorite things.

"The neighbors might think…" Glitch's protests renewed again once their drinks were nearly empty, still playing along with the song, as Cain's nearest neighbor was quite a walk away.

"Baby, it's bad out there." He glanced out the window to see the snow coming down hard, deepening the already heavy coating of snow.

"Say, what's in this drink?" Glitch inquired, sipping slowly at the remaining liquid.

"Baby, it's bad out there!"

The inventor crossed the room to stand beside Cain. "I wish I knew how…"

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell." He leaned his head against Cain's shoulder, glancing out into the blizzard as well.

The Tin Man reached a hand up, ruffling the other's scraggly hair. "I'll take your ha, your hair looks swell!"

Glitch started backing away again, then, a smirk playing over his features. "I ought to say no, no, no, sir."

Cain matched his movements, staying beside Glitch with every move he made. "Mind if I move a little closer." His breath was hot on Glitch's neck.

"At least I'm going to say that I tried." He went a bit off script with the soft moan he let out when Cain's lips met his skin.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

With his hands settled on Cain's chest, he gave a half-hearted push, putting some distance between them. "I really can't stay!"

His own hands slid under Glitch's coat, falling to rest on the other's hips. "Baby, don't hold out."

"I simply must go." Another attempt at distance.

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"The answer is no!"

Cain made a grab for the retreating figure yet again trying to keep him out of the cold. "Oh, baby, it's cold outside!"

"This welcome has been…" Glitch started once again, approaching the heavy wooden door once more, Cain trailing him by no less than a foot.

"I'm lucky that you dropped in." The thick voice sent shivers up and down Glitch's spine that had nothing to do with the temperature as he found himself pressed against the other man. Cain, well aware of the effect he was having, took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

"So nice and warm."

"Look out the window at that storm!" He nudged his partner back towards the window, where the snow already looked twice as deep, and the footprints from their quick trip outside before were already covered.

"DG will be suspicious!" There was that creativity again, Cain laughed.

"Man, your lips look delicious." Cain once again claimed them.

Glitch swayed on his feet briefly. "Toto will be there at the door!"

"Waves upon a tropical shore…"

"Azkadellia's mind is vicious!"

Another passionate kiss. "Gosh, your lips look delicious…"

Glitch pulled away, a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes. "Well, maybe just half a drink more." He busied himself with pouring more of the hot chocolate as Cain watched on.

"Never such a blizzard before." It was nearly dark now, too.

"I've got to go home!" Glitch proclaimed, having realized that, as well.

He didn't even get close to the door that time, though. Instead, he found himself pressed against the bedroom door. "Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there!"

"Say, lend me your coat!"

"It's up to your knees out there." Speaking of which, Cain hooked them around his waist, carrying the inventor the few feet into the room to the bed with a practiced ease.

"You've really been grand." Glitch clung tighter to the Tin Man's neck in a sort of embrace, as Cain set him down on his feet again.

Cain just watched him closely, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "Your eyes are like starlight now…"

Glitch smiled. "But don't you see?"

"How can you do this thing to me?" He pulled Glitch closer.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." Not that either of them care if they are found out.

Cain rolls his eyes. "Making my life long sorrow…" He knew they were nearing the end of the song now, and he tugged at the other's coat and shrugged off his own.

"At least there will be plenty implied!" Glitch removed his boots, while Cain did the same.

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

Glitch gripped Cain's hands in his own. "I really can't stay!"

Cain grinned. "Get over that old doubt." He pushed Glitch back amongst the pillows and blankets. "Baby, it's cold outside!"

With the last lines of the song came the sound of Glitch's groan. "Ah, but its cold outside…"


End file.
